Soleil
=Sun= Fluff Associated With: First Rank Boons Penetrating Glare :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: None :Cost: None No vision impairing mundane effect, such as smoke, impede the Scion with this Boon. Additionally, they can see perfectly in low light conditions. Rejuvenation :from Gotham by Night :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L + 1W Heal 1B damage per hour of exposure to strong, direct sunlight. Cannot heal levels more than your Sun Rating in a day. Second Rank Boons Divine Radiance :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1 point of legend By spending a point of legend the Scion can glow with the same brightness of a light bulb. They can also focus the light in the eyes of a target, giving it a -2 penalty to sight related rolls. Heatstroke :from Gotham by Night :Dice Pool: Rating + Legend :Cost: 1L Cause your target to suffer heatstroke, imposing a -2 penalty on all dice rolls for (Rating) hours. Legendary targets may resist with Stamina + Fortitude. Effects can stack up to twice. Third Rank Boons Heavenly Flare :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: Rating + Presence :Cost: 1 point of legend Spending a point of legend and focusing for a moment (speed 4 action in combat) the Scion can explode in a nova of light. Those who are looking at the Scion must roll Stamina + Fortitude against the activation roll of this Boon. If the roll of the Boon overcomes the resistance roll, the target is blinded and rendered inactive until the user of this Boon's next action. Life Giving Rays :from Scion: Companion :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 1L per target Spend 1L for each target you wish to affect. The next (successes) days, their natural healing rate is doubled so long as they remain in sunlight. Fourth Rank Boons Flare Missile :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L per attack Add (Rating) damage to your your ranged attacks. The effect lasts for one attack per Legend spent. Such attacks fully ignore any mundane armor and are Piercing. Solar Shield :from Gotham by Night :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 3L + 1W Causes any reflective shield to glow brightly, adding (Rating)/2 to your DV for the rest of the scene. This bonus is ineffective against any attacker with Penetrating Glare or a similar power. Must have a shield to use. Fifth Rank Boons Burn :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 3L + 1W You burn with the heat of the Sun itself. Anyone who touches you take (Rating) dice of lethal damage for each tick of contact. The same bonus is also added to any unarmed attacks the user of the Boon makes for the rest of the scene. Sixth Rank Boons Solar Prominence :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Rating + Presence :Cost: 3 points of legend A Scion with this Boon can shut down remote, non-magical communication in a number of yards around them equal to the Successes gathered by the roll to activate the Boon. Divine Brilliance :from Gotham by Night :Dice Pool: Rating + Presence :Cost: 5L + 1W Burn so brightly that you destroy shadows and blot out other lights. Any attempt to use a Darkness, Stars or Moon Boon in your presence must overcome your successes or fizzle. Lasts the rest of the scene. Seventh Rank Boons Sun Chariot :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Rating + Control (Drive). :Cost: 1 point of legend per 200lbs. The Scion with this Boon can call down a Solar vehicle that has some connection to his culture. Such as the Sun Chariot for the Greeks as this Boon is named. This chariot can move at up to 500 miles per hour, and can carry 200lbs of weight per point of legend the Scion spends (With a cap of spent legend at the Scion's Legend rating). The Sun Chariot can only be present during the day. In order to control the chariot, the Scion must roll at least (?) Successes in the activation roll, or the horses will run wild. Eighth Rank Boons Inexorable Gravity :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: Rating + Presence. :Cost: 5 or 10 points of legend. Like the Sun, the Scion with this Boon can give themselves a massive gravitational field. For five points of legend, they can cause everything within Legend yards around the God are forced to roll Strength + Presence as well, attempting to throw off the force the God is emitting. If the Solar God gathers more Successes, the targets can not move a inch. If the God pays 10 legend instead of 5, they can control who is effected by this Boon instead of it effecting everyone. All Seeing Eye :from Gotham by Night :Dice Pool: None :Cost: All Legendary Deeds and Willpower. Any attempt to deceive or hide from you is doomed by your burning sight. Add (Rating x2) automatic successes to any attempt to see through stealth, deception or trickery aimed against you. Activating this Boon depletes any remaining Legendary Deeds and temporary Willpower. The Legendary Deeds will not return until the end of the story. Daybreak :from Gotham by Night :Dice Pool: Rating + Presence :Cost: 10L + 2W You can actually cause the Sun to rise, no matter the time of day. An area with a radius equal to (100xRating) yards bursts into full daylight. If it is night, the sun rises. If it is day, it becomes noon and all clouds and similar cover is burned away. Any being with Virtues gains Willpower equal to their highest Virtue. Creatures with Dark Virtues (except those belonging to Akhetaten) lose Willpower equal to their highest Dark Virtue. Further, anyone attempting to use Darkness, Stars or Moon Boons while this Boon is in effect must pay an extra charge for each boon equal to the difference in their Rating and yours. The sun remains at its zenith for 1 hour for every 5 successes. After 24 hours, it resets to its usual course and cycles. This boon really does cause the Sun to move. It will disturb mortal populations and possibly anger other Sun Gods. Ninth Rank Boons Bleach :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: Rating + Presence. :Cost: 5L + 1W Instantly deal (Rating) Aggravated damage to all anyone and everything in (successes) yards. This damage ignores all armor and Fire Immunity. Flammable objects burn away, water boils to steam and surviving objects bleach white. Living creatures singe and bleach to lesser degrees. If you want to activate Burn on the same tick, you may do so by paying its normal cost. If used at the same time as Bleach, Burn has its damage doubled. Tenth Rank Boons Solar Crown :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult. :Cost: 15 points of legend. Pluck the sun from the sky to be your shield. Add your (Rating) to your DV against any supernatural ranged attacks, and completely ignore any mundane ranged attack. Avatar of Sun The Glory :Dice pool: None. :Cost: 30L + 1W. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs